edfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
This is a list of all the Characters seen in . Main Characters Image:Ed.1.png| Ed The scatter-brained workhorse of the group Image:Edd.1.png| Edd The intelligent inventor of the group Eddy.jpg| Eddy The ill-tempered, greedy leader of the Eds Sarahjimmy7ue.png| Sarah Ed's spoiled rotten little sister Image:Jimmy2.jpg| Jimmy Sarah's kind best friend, who is very accident prone Image:Rolf.JPG‎| Rolf A boy from a foreign country Image:Kevin.JPG| Kevin A jock who is mean to the Eds and calls them dorks. Image:Nazz.JPG| Nazz The 'unattainable girl' of the cul-de-sac Image:Jonny_2x4.jpg| Jonny 2x4 A bit of a loner who is best friends with Plank Image:Plank.jpg| Plank Jonny's friend. A piece of wood. Image:Lee1.gif| Lee The "Leader" of the Kankers, has a crush on Eddy Image:Marie1.gif| Marie The trickiest Kanker, has a crush on Edd Image:May1.gif| May A rather unintelligent Kanker, has a crush on Ed Minor Characters Image:Eddys-Brother.jpg| Eddy's Brother Obviously, Eddy's elder sibling, and inventor of the El Mongo Stink Bomb Image:Planks Parents.jpg| Plank's Parents Pieces of lumber which serve as Plank's "Parents" EEne11.png| Angus Babies.jpg|'The Kanker Sisters' Babies' BaronOBeefdip-2.jpg| Baron 'O Beef Dip Bob.jpg| Bob Double G.gif| Double G Eddo.jpg| Eddo 25CCB.png| Evil Tim Bduifjames.jpg| James Jib.jpg| Jib Vlcsnap-10087.png| Jim The Eds Are Coming Sun.jpg| Mr. Sun JimmyYumYum.jpg| Mr. Yum Yum PPP.jpg| Polly Poo Poo SS.jpg| Salty Sam Santa.jpg| Santa Claus Wolf.jpg| Wolf YeshPic.png| Yeshmiyek Screen shot 2010-11-27 at 10.38.32 AM.png| Scoot EEnE10.png| Sheldon EEnE13.png| Sheldon Jr. Unseen Characters *Adults *Bastian *Butch, Bubba and Rod *Ed's Aunt *Ed's Dad *Edd's Father *Edd's Mother *Eddy's Mother *Aunt Bonni *Gerta *Great Nano *Gretchen *Hyuck *Joe *Kanker Sister's Mother *Kevin's Dad *Mr. Cathro *Nurse Prowse *Principal Antonucci *Rolf's Father *Rolf's Mother *Rolf's Grandmother *Yonick Old Characters This is the old version of the characters that featured in "Take This Ed and Shove It." Old Ed.jpg| Old Ed Old Edd.jpg| Old Edd Old Eddy.jpg| Old Eddy Old Jonny.jpg| Old Jonny Old Plank.jpg| Old Plank Old Nazz.jpg| Old Nazz Old Sarah.jpg| Old Sarah Old Jimmy.jpg| Old Jimmy Old Rolf.jpg| Old Rolf Old Kevin.jpg| Old Kevin Old Lee.jpg| Old Lee Old Marie.jpg| Old Marie Old May.jpg| Old May Young Characters This is the young version of the character that featured in "Every Which Way But Ed" and "No Speak Da Ed." Young Ed.jpg| Young Ed Young Edd.png| Young Edd Young Eddy.png| Young Eddy Baby jonny.jpg| Young Jonny Younger Rolf.jpg| Young Rolf Animals Fish, Chips, and their babies..png|Fish, Chips, and their babies.|link=http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Animals#Chips_and_Fish Beatrice.jpg| Beatrice Skunk.jpg| Skunk Image:Bridget.png| Bridget Image:RolfBobo.jpg| Bobo Image:Dog.jpg| Dog File:Eels_of_Forgiveness.png| Eels of Forgiveness Image:Vlcsnap-2787339.png| Gertrude Lobsters.jpg| Lobsters Mildred.png| Mildred Image:Flea Bitten Ed 015 0001.jpg| Victor Image:Wilfred-1.jpg| Wilfred Seagulls.jpg| Seagulls Image:The_rooster.jpg| Rooster Rabbits.jpg| Rabbits File:Snaill.jpg| Snail File:Curse_10.jpg|Hippos Snake.jpg| Snake Turtle2.jpg| Turtle 7n4AeL3J.png|A squirrel from Laugh Ed Laugh Alter-Egos These are versions of the characters in their costumes. Image:Captain_Melon_Head.JPG| Captain Melonhead Image:Splinter.jpg| Splinter the Wonderwood Image:Professor Scam.JPG| '''Professor Scam Image:Cents.jpg| The Cents Image:Gourd.jpg| The Gourd Image:High_heeled_ed_022_0001.jpg| Snuggle-me-Ed Image:Dented_stopsign.jpg| Lothar The Viking Image:The_Bulbonic_Plauge.jpg|The Bubonic Plague Image:Zombie_Elvis.jpg|Zombie Elvis Presley File:King_Tuckyershirtin.jpg| King Tuckyershirtin Just call me Rumpy.png| Mr. Railroad Edd Calculator.jpg| Mr. Calculator Pants P Eddy.png|Panda Eddy Image:Edzilla.JPG| Edzilla Image:Kankerator.png| Kankerator Image:EruptEds.png| Erupting Eds Image:Masked_Mumbler.jpg| The Masked Mumbler Image:Space_outlaws.jpg| '''Space Outlaws Image:Flying edwardos.jpg| The Flying Eduardo Brothers Sobchak.jpg| Walter Sobchak 227013 400 300.jpeg| Buzzy Double Bee File:Raccoon.jpg| Raccoon Ed Splanlt.jpg| Super-Plank Wbz2XKJ1.png| Cool" Ed EEnE9.JPG|Tentacle Ed Other Groups Adults.jpg|'Adults' Ed, edd n eddy 290 1280.jpg|'The Eds' Kankers.png|'The Kanker Sisters' Rent an ed 002 0001.jpg|'The Kids' Lemon Brook Lumpers.jpg|'Lemon Brook Lumpers' PCJH Mascot.jpg|'Peach Creek Cobblers' UrbanRangers.jpg|'Urban Rangers' Category:Characters